Big Brother
by magicalmayhemx
Summary: When a few of the wizarding worlds favourite faces are put into a tv gameshow for charity, relationships and lives are changed, and it's you guys as the readers that have the power to make all the difference. (Reader participation required!) Mainly Hermione/McG but with others.


Okay so this is one of the exciting things that I mentioned in the authors note of my last fanfic. I have no idea if this is going to work but I thought I'd give it a shot and see how it goes.

Now some of you might already be familiar with Big Brother. It's a reality tv show (that I haven't actually watched in about 10 years - oops!) that basically works on the premises that people go into a house together, there are TV cameras everywhere, and those watching get to vote people out. I suck at explaining things so sorry if that doesn't make sense but feel free to google it and find out a little bit more.

This is essentially going to be a Hermione/McG fanfic. However I wanted to do something a bit fun and a bit different so I decided that I was going to get you guys involved. As I said normally the general public gets to vote for people, but in this case I want you guys to do the voting.

For the first seven days (house days, not literal days, I don't think I'm going to have time to update this daily) there will be no vote outs but I may get you to do some votes for smaller things like special tasks etc. (Mainly just to check this will work.) But after that after every day / chapter someone is going to be voted out of the house, and therefore voted out of the story.

Let me know what you think of both the idea behind this story and the first chapter itself. Favourite person to have in the house, least favourite... just let me know what you all think.

Hope you enjoy xx

* * *

Big Brother

The Entrance

Dumbledore was the first to enter, looking around with a little uncertainty he tried to work out where the best place to take a seat would be. Seeing a circular seating area in the middle of the room in front of him, he decided this would be perfect and then waited patiently for everyone else to join him. He had also been the first member of the new group to sign up to the Big Brother house. In fact there was some suspicion from other members that he was actually the brains behind this.

Second into the house was Draco Malfoy. He had been reluctant to join the party of people that would be doing this little lighthearted game for charity. However as it was pointed out to him that perhaps it would be in his best interest to be seen doing something nice before returning to a school that was currently very anti Death Eaters he had relented. He took a seat as far away from his old Headmaster as possible, and tried not to look into the kind twinkling eyes of the man that he had recently tried to murder.

Third came the first female. Hermione Granger having failed to locate her parents was only too happy for a distraction from the difficulties that returning to normal life were causing. The idea of spending a couple of weeks of the summer holidays locked away from the rest of the world was something that hugely appealed to her. Not to mention that following the very quick break up of her relationship with Ron, as amicable as it had been, she had no huge desire to have to face him everywhere she went. Taking a seat far closer to the Headmaster than Draco, Hermione began fiddling with her fingers while waiting to see who joined them next.

Fourth was someone very familiar to all there. Mrs Weasley came rushing down the steps, happy and flustered at receiving such an enthusiastic welcome from the excited crowds outside. Not used to the fame that she had been experiencing since the war, it still caused her a great deal of embarrassment. Although it had also, in this instance, pleased her to know how supported she was. Despite the recent break up she immediately went for the young girl she still hoped would one day be her daughter in law and saw down next to her.

Fifth in came the first Hufflepuff. Poppy Pomfrey came down the stairs with a little more grace than Mrs Weasley had before her. She had been reluctant to leave her post at Hogwarts during the rebuild, but had been assured by Dumbledore that she would be allowed to chose a suitable replacement herself that would tend to any injuries while she was away. After being promised that she would also be out long before the start of term, she had decided that she would participate. Again now viewed as a war hero, she had been welcomed warmly by the audience outside. She took a seat between Hermione and Dumbledore.

Sixth in was the third male. Remus Lupin rushed down the stairs having had quite an experience getting through the crowds. He had initially refused to go into the house, saying that he needed to care of his son. But somehow his arm had been twisted and baby Teddy had been left with his mother in law. Sitting down next to Hermione they shared a quick hug and then sat waiting for the next person to join them.

Luckily Lupin didn't have to wait long for the person that had convinced him to participate in the first place. Tonks came rushing down the stairs with so much enthusiasm that she couldn't stop and went hurtling head first over the sofa. A few of the group gave a chuckle and Lupin jumped up to help his wife to her feet. Once vertical again she said hi to everyone and took a seat next to Hermione who happily moved up to give her more space.

The eighth person to join them appeared looking distinctly unimpressed and headed straight for Dumbledore. "Albus I really don't think this was a good idea. I should be at the school, assisting the rebuild, not here playing these silly muggle games." Minerva McGonagall gave him a severe look over her glasses but found herself simply being smiled at. Groaning in frustration she took her seat on his right hand side as she always did on the staff table.

Next to follow the deputy headmistress in was someone even more reluctant to be there. But as, like Malfoy, it had been recommended for the sake of his reputation (not that he really cared for things like reputation), Severus Snape had decided he had little choice. Still walking heavily on a stick from the injuries sustained in the final battle, he limped his way down the stairs with boos following him from the outside world until the door slammed shut behind him. Refusing to sit with the rest of the group he instead chose to stand in the corner propped up against the wall.

The group's tenth person could barely be seen over the top of the stair post as he made it down the stairs. Filius Flitwick looked a little flustered but happy. Unlike a few he wasn't there under duress. He had actually been one of the first approached and one of the first to agree. He felt that it would be both an interesting experience and something that could do a lot of good. The moment he discovered that they were raising money for charity he insisted that it was something he wanted to participate in.

The eleventh member of their posse turned up and immediately turned heads. Quite why Rolanda Hooch had chosen to dress up so extravagantly no one was quite sure. Minerva found herself rolling her eyes as her old friend did her usual trick of making an entrance. Signing as Rolanda sat down next to her she hoped that the Hogwarts flying instructor wouldn't spend the entire time playing up to the cameras. She loved her friend dearly but the prospect of two weeks of this was just more than she should take.

They had all been told that there were to be twelve contestants, so once Rolanda had settled down they all waited for the final member of the group to make an appearance.

Crash.

The door at the top of the stairs flew open and Fred and George Weasley came in making even more of an entrance than Rolanda had previously. (In fact she actually looked a little miffed that they'd stolen her thunder.) Running down the stairs they were grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you think George? Did they like us?"

"How could they not Freddie."

Minerva felt herself sink back further into her chair. It was going to be a long fourteen days.


End file.
